The Doctor and the Creditor
by Zero.Slash.One
Summary: What happens when a Dalek ship goes into the Disney universe?


**Yeah, another PKNA story. **

**This time, the Doctor and Rose makes _a minor cameo_, like they did in Buffy.**

* * *

It was an ordinary morning in the TARDIS, as far as that applied. Rose'd had a bit of coffee, some breakfast, namely bacon and scrambled eggs, when she suddenly heard the Doctor ramble.

"Oh... No, no, no, no, no!"

This worried Rose, as they had been taking a day off, just drifting in the Time Vortex, leaving no cause for concern, no planets to save, no people to free, no invasions to avert, nothing.

"What is it?" She asked, alarmed.

"A remnant of the Dalek fleet, trying to go to another universe." He told her.

"But, that's impossible. You said that traveling to other universes was impossible." She replied, confused.

"It is. In order to do so, they'll have to rip a hole in the Time Vortex."

"That sounds bad." She quipped.

"It is; basically the equivalent of tearing a hole in a wall, instead of going through the door." He explained.

"And you want to stop them from leaving, and going to a possibly uninhabited universe, why?" Rose pointed out.

"Because the other universe might not be uninhabited. And even if it is, allowing the Daleks to keep technology capable of ripping holes in the Time Vortex of this or another universe is a very bad idea." The Doctor replied, fiddling with the controls, looking at the view screen, directing the TARDIS to follow the Dalek ship, through the super-universal fissure.

What happened once he had, however, he hadn't anticipated.

The TARDIS shook violently, as if an earthquake was going on.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Rose yelled, trying to hold on to a coral pillar, until the shaking passed.

"Turbulence." He calmly replied, seeming to not even take notice of the turbulence, pressing a few buttons and pulling a lever, which reduced it to a mild, audible rumble in the TARDIS interior, before going back to view screen, to inspect their surroundings.

"Let's see... Oh, we seem to have on top of a skyscraper."

"Is the TARDIS... Upside down, or lying sideways again?" Rose asked. "Because that hurt a lot last time."

"No, Rose, the TARDIS is not upside down, or lying sideways." The Doctor reassured her. "It's perfectly safe to go out.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the deep reaches of space._

"AH! What is that?!" A woman, with wild blonde hair, wearing a red and black skin-tight suit, groaned, clutching her head. "Well, whatever it is, it's coming from Earth. Most likely the Avenger will know."

* * *

_Back on Earth._

Once they stepped outside, they saw something they had never expected to see.

Donald Duck, standing against the wall.

"Doctor, that's... Donald Duck..." Rose quietly said, bewildered.

"Yes, I am." He replied, speaking more clearly either of them had expected. "Now, I would like to know who you two are, and what you're doing in a police phone box. Once you've answered my questions, I'll answer yours. Sound good... Doctor, was it?"

"Certainly." He smiled, shrugging off the surprise of seeing a fictional character. "I'm the Doctor, this is Rose, my traveling companion and the phone box is my time-ship, the TARDIS."

"And, you're here, why?"

"Well, to prevent an alien race from invading and destroying the earth." The Doctor responded. However, he did not expect to see a wry grin form on his face.

"Way to be late to that party." Donald darkly quipped. "I've been fighting that invasion for several weeks now. Just me, and a genocide survivor, a hyper-intelligent AI, and on a few occasions, an immortal, unkillable vampire-turned-quantum thought experiment, who might also be the reincarnation of count Dracula, if not the man himself."

The Doctor looked at him, as if he was delusional, and Rose looked at him, thinking that he _was _delusional.

"Wow..." The Doctor whistled. "That's quite an assembly."

"Wait, a few weeks?" Rose asked, concerned. "But, we were only a few seconds behind the Daleks."

"Daleks?" Donald asked. "Don't you mean, 'Evronians?' Okay, now you've lost me."

"What're the Evronians?" Rose inquired.

"Pseudo-vampiric aliens who feed of the emotions of sentient species. Once they've fed on someone, that person becomes a Cold-Flame, serving the Evronian empire." Donald explained. "Does that answer all your questions?"

"Yeah." The Doctor smiled, before an inquisitive glint formed in his eye. "First question; how did you find us up here? Were you just here?"

"No. One told me you had appeared up here." Donald replied. "He also told me that your 'TARDIS' was the noisiest time-travel method he'd ever come across. Apparently, it overloaded his sensors, giving him a nasty head-ache."

"Who's One?" The Doctor asked.

"The hyper-intelligent AI, controlling the entire building. Everything that happens here, in this place, he feels." Donald explained.

"That bit of noise, that _Wworp-Wworp-Wworp _sound, overloaded his sensors?" Rose asked, doubtfully.

"Miss, according to One, that ship is about as unsubtle as possible; the macroscopic tachyon trails were so overwhelming, that anyone with the proper sensory abilities or equipment can detect its landing a galaxy away."

"I'll say." A voice called out, from above. When the Doctor and Rose looked up, they saw a woman with wild blonde hair, flying down towards them.

"Hey, Xadhoom." Donald greeted. "Good to see you."

"Likewise, Avenger." Xadhoom grinned. "Avenger, I felt this... Ship materialize, and given your penchant for trouble, I found it best to visit."

"Thanks. Listen, I need a favor. Apparently, there's this spaceship headed towards Earth to destroy the planet, and-"

"And you want me to go blow it up." She smirked. "Sure. Where is it, and how does it look?"

"Good question. Doctor?" Donald asked the Doctor, who seemed bewildered by their exchange.

"You don't understand what we're dealing with here." He shouted, somewhat exasperated. "The Daleks are the worst creatures I've ever come across. They're monsters. They're invulnerable, and can kill anything with a laser blast. No matter how powerful your weapons are, they're no match for the Daleks.

"... Right, show me how it looks like, and I'll be back in a few hours." She told the Doctor, ignoring his protests.

He grudgingly went inside the TARDIS, and showed them a picture of the ship on the view screen. He absolutely abhorred people dying unnessarily, but given how this was going, it might be the only way to make them understand how dangerous the Daleks were.

"It's bigger on the inside." Xadhoom calmly noted.

"Yeah, I get that." The Doctor replied, a bit sad at her willingness to commit suicide.

"Doctor." She said, with deeply restrained fury, in a voice that hinted at near-limitless power, no hesitation to use that power, incredible experiences, and tremendous loss. In that moment, the Doctor got a feeling, that she might actually do what she claimed she would. "Do you truly believe that I am so foolish as to commit suicide? You have my word that there will be naught but ashes left of these 'Daleks', once I'm done." She angrily told him, walked out of the TARDIS, and flew up into the sky.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, concerned, as he was visibly distraught. "Do you think she'll survive?"

"I hope so, Rose, I really hope so." He replied. "But I doubt it."

"She'll do fine." Donald reassured them.

"Against Daleks?" Rose exclaimed, horrified at how casually he talked about them. "I've seen those things kill hundreds of people. Why is she so different?"

"Hundreds of people." Donald echoed. "Hundreds of ordinary humans, against killing machines from outer space? Is _that _how you've been fighting these things? By trying to outnumber them, rather than overpower them?"

"Umm..." The Doctor said. "Yeah. I don't really have access to any sort of fire-power, that could match what the Daleks have."

"That doesn't surprise me, actually." Donald replied. "You don't really give off any impression of being more than a cosmic tourist, no offense."

"None taken." The Doctor smiled. "Now, I'll like to meet this 'One'."

"Certainly. Follow me" Donald replied, heading down the staircase, and a few minutes later, him, the Doctor and Rose were at the hidden floor 151 of Ducklair Tower, where One was.

Looking around the room, the Doctor noticed a surprising amount of basic similarities, and merely aesthetic differences, behind the floor and the TARDIS control room.

The walls were clear white, there were various pieces of machinery lying around, a few orbs of varying size, made of what seemed like glass and the most noteworthy thing in the room was a large computer, with several large screens.

"I take it that they are the occupants of that noisy time machine?" A unfamiliar voice spoke. When the Doctor turned around, he saw within one of the orbs, a fully formed face, composed of emerald light, looking at him.

"You got it." Donald grinned.

"You're marvelous..." The Doctor whispered, shocked, before regaining his composure. "Hello, 'One', was it?"

* * *

_Several hours later..._

Donald, the Doctor and Rose were standing on the roof, waiting for Xadhoom to return. After a few minutes, Donald saw the tell-tale blaze streak across the sky, approaching the tower.

"How did it go?" The Doctor nervously asked her.

"I found the ship relatively easy, though just to be sure, I asked whether they were Daleks. They responded by screeching 'EXTERMINATE!', and shooting lasers at me, so I assumed it was them, destroyed the ship, and blasted the survivors into a nearby star."

"What with?" Rose exclaimed. "You didn't have any weapons with you."

"Miss, I don't need weapons." Xadhoom replied, annoyed, holding out her hand.

Her extended hand was glowing with a reddish-orange form of energy, and above her palm, Rose saw a few sparks ignite, which grew in intensity, luminosity and volume, until a orange fire-ball about twice the size of an apple was floating in her hand, which the Doctor recognized as a miniature sun, gazing with awe and shock, at the impossible thing he was seeing.

"I _am_ the ultimate weapon." She boasted, clenching her hand, effortlessly snuffing out the fire-ball.

"Wow..." Rose gasped.

"That's impossible!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Unless..."

"'Unless', what?" Rose, Donald and Xadhoom asked.

"This universe operates by magical principles." The Doctor replied. "It's the only explanation, for that blatant violation of physical law."

"No, Doctor. Xadhoom's powers aren't based in magic." Donald muttered. "I've seen magic at work, and Xadhoom's never used it. Completely different MO."

"Magic's real?" Rose blurted out. "What's next, vampires?"

"Why're you surprised? We've already seen werewolves, zombies and ghosts. And as for the vampire thing, well..." The Doctor asked. "Wait, you've seen magic at work?"

_"Didn't I mention having met a vampire earlier?" _Donald mentally sweatdropped.

"Will someone explain just what this 'magic' thing you're talking about is?!" Xadhoom angrily demanded.

"Oh, of course." The Doctor replied, apologetically. "Magic is a framework for understanding and influencing reality based on ritual, words and will, whereas Science is a framework for understanding reality, based on studying observable phenomena, and forming theories, based on those observations."

"Really?" Xadhoom replied, her voice holding strong disbelief at the concept. "Never heard of it."

"Then, where did you get the energy to make that fireball, if not by magic?" The Doctor asked.

"Within the core of my body, a process similar to thermonuclear fusion is continually occuring." Xadhoom revealed, shocking the Doctor greatly, as he recognized the term. "I'm essentially a walking star." She added, to a clueless Rose.

"But then, you should release enough heat to fry us all." Rose pointed out.

"Weren't you listening?." Xadhoom shot back. "The core of my body. My core-temperature is comparable to that of a star. My skin-temperature, however, is low enough, that being around me or even touching me, would be... survivable, but not comfortable." She bitterly noted.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor quietly said. "I'm so sorry."

"That won't change anything." She bitterly responded. "Isn't it about time you two went home?"

"Yes." He quietly said. "Come on, Rose."

Donald and Xadhoom followed him and Rose upstairs, to the TARDIS, where they saw the ship flicker and fade in and out of reality, before disappearing for good.

"Well, I'm off, Avenger." She quietly said, flying off into the sky, giving him a wistful smile as she went. "There's still Evronians to kill out there."

"Good luck, Xadhoom." He replied, as he watched her leave.


End file.
